Destined Lovers
by AlucardsCountess
Summary: a small lemon between Van and Hitomi. R


Disclaimer: I don't own em' but just like many others I wish I did

Disclaimer: I don't own em' but just like many others I wish I did.

Destined Love

A soft moan was heard in the stillness of the darkened room and a soft panting and groaning followed. The Mystic Moon hung beautifully just outside casting a soft glow into the room giving the royal bedroom a dream like look. The stars twinkled as if in delight at the lovers entwined together on the large bed. A name was moaned into the night by the man, the name of his love as he tried to get even deeper inside her.

"Ah! Hitomi!"

He kept a steady pace being careful not to hurt her and yet moving just enough to give her immense pleasure. As he moved deeper, her back arched off the bed and for a moment she couldn't even moan for the pleasure of it being so great. She grasped onto his shoulders tightly as she matched his rhythm. A loud moan escaped both of their throats as he grasped her and began to push in and out harder and faster.

"……Mmmm! Ahh! VAN!"

His eyes got wide as she forced them both into a sitting position and began to ride him hard and fast. He tried to keep her pace, but the pure pleasure of what she was doing distracted him so he couldn't keep up. Still though his hips moved on, still trying to keep up. His hands came up and cupped her perfect breasts, she was already breathless but a moan sounded loudly into the room as his mouth replaced his right hand he used his left hand to massage the other to keep the nipple tight and hard. His tongue flicked the small peak making her once again arch her back thus making his shaft go deeper within her, and making them both moan in unison. He nibbled, licked, and sucked the small bud until he left a small red mark on the soft mound of skin, then moved to the other. His right hand didn't come up to massage the left breast, instead it traveled around to her back and up to her shoulder, but the wind coming in through the open balcony doors kept the nipple hard. He repeated the same thing on her other breast, but when he was done with that one he licked a trail from the left breast to the valley between them earning a gasp from his lover. Her riding was a lot faster than before and she was causing him  to be breathless. He was the one that was supposed to give her pleasure though by the still increasing wetness from her tunnel it looked as if he were doing a good job. His other hand went to her other shoulder then using both hands he gently pushed down on her shoulders, making them become more deeply entwined together than before. The fire that had been burning in their stomachs since they'd first kissed that night was now consuming every part of their bodies, as their muscles began to tighten and the spiral holding them so close to ecstacy began to break. The thrusts grew shorter and faster and Van pushed Hitomi's back onto the mattress and drove into her like a madman. Her legs although shaking came up and around his waist and she tried her hardest to keep up with his thrusts. Finally the fire erupted into an inferno inside them and the spiral shattered and they both went over the edge.

"Ah Van! Catch me I feel like I'm falling," Hitomi cried, her voice thick with passion.

Van's angel like wings spread around them like a shield as his hands move beneath her to her back and held her close to him.

"I'll always be here to catch you Hitomi," Van replied.

"I love you Van," she said looking up at him with sparkling eyes.

A smile that could put the gods to shame spread across his lips and his eyes glittered back at her.

"I know. I love you too," he replied.

He pulled out of her body reluctantly and laid down beside her spreading his arms. She smiled, her love for him showing clearly in her eyes as she moved into his waiting embrace before pulling a thick red blanket over them.

Wait I promised her I'd find a way to get her back home

As if reading his thoughts she looked up into his eyes.

"Van can I stay with you?" she asked.

He couldn't remember how to talk for a moment so instead he nodded with a goofy smile on his face.

"I love you so much," he said when he finally regained his voice.

"I love you more," she joked.

He chuckled a bit then cuddled closer to her feeling the effects of their "activities" catch up to him as did she. They fell into the blissful world of illusion firmly locked in the arms of their love and outside the Mystic Moon grew slightly brighter and flowed into the room and the stars twinkled prettily in the night sky as if Gaea itself had given them its blessing. One thing that all knew is that those two were intertwined and destined to be together.

The

End


End file.
